


Aftermath

by DaMidnighter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, freshly dating, they didn't tell okarin yet oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: Momo is blessed; in bed with the man he loves most, a wonderful morning off......right?
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Aftermath

A peaceful air and comfortable warmth. The morning sun’s spirited rays finding their way through the drawn curtains to bathe the room in gentle light. A content sigh as Momo lazily wonders if he should open his eyes yet. He does, and he’s glad he did - the sight before him is far beyond what any dream could offer.

Silver hair cascading on a silken pillow, a being so beautiful Momo is convinced he’s in the presence of a god. He watches Yuki’s quiet breathing, still deep in slumber. His long eyelashes flutter ever so slightly as he sighs in his sleep.

Momo props himself up against his pillow and keeps his eyes on Yuki. Having a morning off for once is a blessing. Often their schedules on such a trip would be packed even more full than regular days, but their manager had succeeded in giving them some time of their own. Momo had told Okarin he wanted to go surfing and swimming and whatever other beach activities he could fit in, now that they were staying near the shore - and he had fully intended to do just that, until the night before, Yuki invited him in for a drink, and well… They haven’t been dating for very long yet, how could Momo possibly resist a chance to get his hands on Yuki?! 

Momo smiles to himself. He wonders if he should try to bring Yuki breakfast in bed, or--

_knock knock_

“Yuki-kun? Are you awake yet?”

Momo freezes. Why is Okarin at the door? It can’t possibly be that late yet? Momo’s phone is in his hand in a flash - no, it’s still morning, hours away from when they’re supposed to show up at the radio station… Momo’s eyes dart to the man sleeping beside him. Yuki said he also has a free morning - but maybe he remembered wrong? Wouldn’t be the first time… Which is why Okarin would usually check in with Yuki first, and he had a key to Yuki’s room in case--

He has a key. He would definitely come in if he doesn’t get a response from Yuki, which seems unlikely at this point. Momo feels a slight panic rising. They haven’t exactly… told their manager yet that their relationship has… progressed.

“Yuki-kun? I’m coming in,” Okarin calls, and Momo is out of time, the bathroom door and only wardrobe in the room are right by the entry door and there’s nowhere else-- 

Momo hears the door click as Okarin unlocks it, and phone in hand ducks under the duvet. He barely dares breathe as their manager enters and switches on the lights. 

“Yuki-kun, time to wake up! I know you’d rather talk music, but the interview for the actors’--”

Momo doesn’t know why Okarin suddenly falls silent, he tries to hold his breath, stay still, don’t start shaking now… 

Footsteps, quiet rustling, more footsteps. Then gentle shaking - Okarin must be trying to rouse Yuki, although they both know a gentle push won’t do much good. A very deep sigh that feels like it fills the entire room, before the manager addresses no-one in particular.

“I suspect I know the answer already, but… Why are Momo-kun’s clothes, including his underwear, lying on the floor?”

_Oh._

The room falls silent again. Before long, Momo sheepishly peeks out from under the blanket.

"Uhh… Hi, Okarin… Good morning?" Momo mumbles, a rare moment when he's at complete loss for words. Okarin sighs again; he sounds… somewhat less upset than Momo might have anticipated.

"Good. I don't know what I would have done if that meant you were somewhere _outside_ naked…" Okarin's smile is tired, but it is a smile, so Momo shyly returns it.

"So… how long have you been keeping this from me?" their manager goes right to business and Momo finds it better to just be honest. 

"...43 days," he mumbles, averting his eyes. Okarin isn't the least bit surprised Momo had the exact number so readily in mind.

"Over a month… Look, I know this is a private matter, but… I'd still like it if you could confide in me. Both as manager, and as a friend."

Behind Okarin, a stray beam of light sneaking in between the curtains hits a mirror just right; but even without the angelic halo effect now framing their manager, Momo knows he is a true saint.

"I… yeah. Sorry." Momo smiles, more genuinely now with his worries dispelled.

"I'm sure you two know best what kind of displays of affection to keep private, and--" Okarin trails off, and Momo follows his line of sight to see Yuki finally stirring, if only a bit.

"Mmn… Momo? Momo…" without ever opening his eyes, Yuki reaches around for his lover; once located, he latches onto Momo, arms tightly around him.

"Gyah?! Yuki, not now…!"

A dangerous twinkle appears in Okarin's eye.

"Well, since you've got the situation under control already, Momo-kun, please make sure Yuki-kun is awake and decent within 20 minutes. I'll be in the lobby." 

"Huh?! Hold on, only 20 minutes?! But he's not even--" before Momo can finish, their manager is out the door, and Momo is again alone with the biggest sleepy head he's ever known. He pokes Yuki's cheek without any response.

So much for that lazy morning… 

**Author's Note:**

> I was frustrated another fic didn't work out at all so I thought up this instead lol  
> Really wanted to have Okarin make some sort of joke at Momo's expense about how he was supposed to be doing activities and he did Yuki instead but. It didn't sound very Okarin  
> Okarin's gonna give them both a good talking-to later like the good mom he is


End file.
